The Return of the Clans Wiki talk:Charart
Blanks for Approval To be accepted or criticized by Charart Specialists. Project Charart Discussion Rogue Blanks- For Approval Make the teeth look a bit more realistic? Almost as if the cat was snarling. Also add claws to the two back paws. Flamestar22 02:29, May 24, 2015 (UTC) How do you mean? And I made the backs arch more realisticly.☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC)'' Be sure to crop them and make them transparent. If you can't, one of us can. Remove those two little circles near the face whiskers, they make it look like the cat has horns.Silverstar 14:09, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I tried to make it how like all cats do. Kinda like what Ripple did. Failure. Alright is that it? Also I need to reupload it because I tried to upload one with a fluffy tail as in aggressiveness, but it kept lookong curved.And yeah. I can crop it, but I can't make it transparent.☾Darkshine903☽'' 15:57, May 25, 2015 (UTC)'' I'll make it transparent later, once all the edits are complete. For one, upload it as the same file, so we can track progress. Two, don't add them as thumbnails. They should be full sized, as all blanks should be. If not, add them as a sized regular image, thumbnails mess up the whole page and make it lag with a bunch of spaces. Lastly, they should be cropped exactly the same. See how one has a lot of space next to the whiskers, and the other doesn't? They shouldn't be like that. The space to the right of the tails and above them is fine, but below the paws is different aw well. Time for some line critque, sorry. xD The hind leg sticking out looks too plump as if it's part of the thigh. It should be thinner, as that's the leg/shin, not thigh. The front left leg should be bigger at the top, as if it is a thigh, but not too big. It's an arm, not a leg. If you don't understand what I'm saying, I can upload some red lines.Silverstar 02:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that would help much. And I'll try to get it same.☾Darkshine903☽''' 03:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Warrior Blanks - Approval The legs are a little short. Almost kittish. Try making them longer. Otherwise, flawless!☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Dark's right, the legs are short, especially on the long haired cat. Also, the muzzle needs a little updating, it's a bit too round. The tail needs to be longer for both of them. That's all, I'm guessing. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:00, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I had a thought that the legs and tail was off but I was in a hurry because of my mom. Thank you for the criticism. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 01:02, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Have you reuploaded the little cuties yet? If not, the legs still look too short. Just checking. c: Silverstar 02:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't. earlier I got too frustrated in trying to fix the legs because they didn't look proportional and now I don't have my mom's laptop so we'll have to wait. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:43, May 26, 2015 (UTC)